


Dorks with Dogs

by Cassie_Bones



Series: Sanvers Week 2018 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Puppies, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week 2k18, it's all adorable, with dorky science names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Bones/pseuds/Cassie_Bones
Summary: Title is self-explanatory, but basically these two dorks meet at a dog park with their adorable af dogs.Sanvers Week 2018 Day One: Alternate Meeting





	Dorks with Dogs

Sunday, February 11th, 2018:

Alternate Meeting

“Gertrude!” Alex grunted as her Newfoundland puppy tugged on her leash, dragging her in the now-familiar direction of the dog park, just two blocks away from their apartment building. “Gertrude, _heel_!” The pup ignored her as her ears perked up and she tugged even harder. Alex groaned, wishing that she had called her super-strong sister to walk the dog. Kara and J’onn were the only two that could really handle Gertrude’s tugging, but J’onn was definitely busy today running a top-secret alien organization and Kara kept calling her dog “Gertie” which Alex despised.

Besides, Gertrude was only going to continue to grow, and Alex had to learn to control her now before she started _literally_ dragging her down the street.

And, somehow, she wasn’t yet big enough for the Obedience School that Alex had planned to enroll her in. So she settled for these occasional afternoons where she could take off from work for a few hours to go and train the giant ball of fluff.

When they finally got to the park, Gertrude began to bark and nearly pulled Alex’s arm out of the socket in her excitement to see all the other dogs, sniff butts, and mark her territory near trees. Alex couldn’t help but smile as the similarities between her dog and her sister became apparent.

Kara had been just like this the first time Alex took her to an Earth park when they were teenagers. It was like watching a toddler zip around, trying out all the unfamiliar equipment.

There wasn’t much at this dog park for a puppy to play with—it was strictly BYO on toys and snacks—but there were a few hurdles nearby and tubes that dogs could jump over and run through, respectively. Alex was careful to steer Gertrude away from the latter as she had already grown far too big to fit in.

Of course, that didn’t stop the big dog from trying.

“Okay, Gert,” she said, stopping by a shady tree and taking out the clicker that she’d received upon adopting her new pal, “sit, baby.” She had a tight grip on the leash, keeping it short to discourage Gertrude from running off. The dog whined slightly, her hungry eyes landing on a group of dogs wrestling not too far away. “Gertrude,” Alex sighed, clicking. The Newfie looked up, expectantly and Alex smiled, taking a treat out of her breast pocket. “Good girl!” she said. “You know your name!” She stroked the dog’s long, black fur and nuzzled her. “Don’t listen to Aunt Kara and her cutesy voice, okay? You’re name is Gertrude; not Gertie.” The dog lapped at her cheek and Alex laughed.

“Okay,” Alex said. “Now, sit!” she clicked and Gertrude perked up, but remained standing. “Sit.” Alex tried again, in a more serious voice. Gertrude tilted her head but her butt did not reach the ground. Alex took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, clearing her throat. “Gertrude,” she said, gaining the dog’s excitement once again. “ _Sit_?” She clicked.

Still looking quite befuddled, Gertrude did indeed sit, her back legs splaying out before her front legs as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Alex beamed and tossed a treat that the pup caught without moving an inch. “Good girl!” she praised, getting down on her knees to hug the dog. Gertrude’s tail thumped as she licked Alex’s chin, obviously enjoying the attention.

“Aw, what a cute dog!” a voice behind Alex said, startling her so much that her attempt to get back up failed and she ended up landing on her ass in the damp grass. She turned to see a halo of sunlight surrounding the head of somebody with long wavy hair. She blinked and shielded her eyes, only to find herself with a lap full of grey fluff. She looked down to see a pair of smiling blue and brown eyes.

“Heterochromia,” she blurted, without thinking. She looked back up at the haloed person, her cheeks warming. “I mean, that’s what your dog has. In his—her— _their_ eyes. Heterochromia iridium.”

Finally, the woman came out of the light, dropping into a crouch with a dimpled smile. “I know,” she said. “That’s why I named him Petrus. My name is Maggie, by the way. Maggie Sawyer.”

“Danvers,” Alex said, clearing her throat as she held out her hand. “Alex Danvers.” She was taken aback by the woman’s gorgeous brown eyes and the warmth of her smile. Her heart thumped in her chest as she pushed herself back to her feet and it jumped as _Maggie_ took her hand in her much slimmer one.

“Nice to meet you, Alex Danvers,” Maggie said. “What’s your dog’s name?” When she let go of Alex’s hand to kneel in front of the excitable Gertrude—who had miraculously not run off to some distant corner of the park—the taller woman felt the loss acutely.

“Gertrude,” Alex said. “After, uh, Gertrude Elion. She was a bio—”

“A biochemist,” Maggie said, simultaneously. “That’s right. Well that is a wonderful name for such a cute pup, huh? What is she, like two months old?”

“Three,” Alex corrected. “How’d you know?”

“Oh, Newfies are only this small until they’re about four or five months and then they _really_ grow. You’ll have your work cut out for you.”

“Is that right?” Alex laughed, reaching down to pet Petrus’s head. “Well, how big is he gonna get?”

“Oh, Petrus is almost done growing, actually,” Maggie informed her. “He’s an Aussie/Pom mix. Already a year old.”

“Well, then it’s no wonder he’s so fluffy,” Alex said, delving into her baby speak voice as she ruffled his hair. When she looked back up, Maggie was smiling at her, her head tilted. “What?” Alex asked, her face suddenly flashing bright red.

“Nothing,” Maggie replied. “It’s just…well, Petrus and I were about to go take a coffee break at this little café around the corner. I was wondering if you and Gertrude would like to join us.”

Alex’s eyes widened and her throat suddenly closed as her cheeks flamed. Maggie’s own eyes widened in response.

“Or…or not. I’m sorry,” she said, leaning down to clip Petrus’s leash back on. “I must have misread the—”

“We’d love to!” Alex blurted out, before Maggie could continue with her sentence. She cleared her throat when Maggie looked at her with a look of surprise. She cleared her throat. “I mean, I know that Gertrude would. She _loves_ the scones at that place. And I could go for a cup of coffee.” She looked away, trying to act casual and aloof, but couldn’t help another glance at the beautiful woman’s face.

She found Maggie smiling softly, the dimples in her cheeks deep and lovely. “It’s a date,” she said, grabbing Gertrude’s leash from the floor and handing it over to Alex.

When their fingers brushed, both women felt jolts of electricity run up their arms, but neither said anything as they made their way out of the dog park and toward the café.


End file.
